


No one likes bastards!

by MiLadyAndTheBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Brotherhood Without Banners - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Melodrama, kiss, seriously is way too over dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiLadyAndTheBastard/pseuds/MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is way too curious about Gendry's sex life which causes repressed feelings to surface. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one likes bastards!

"Why haven't you bedded Jeyne yet?" Arya asked ripping out the blades of grass from the hill her and Gendry were sat on.

"What?" Gendry choked, staring back stunned. 

"Its just Jeyne told me before that she fancies you ... and the other day I overheard some of the brothers talking about girls, and they said they'd fuck anyone offering so ... I was just wondering why you haven't if men really think that way"

"Contrary to your beliefs not all men are the same milady" snapped out, standing to his feet "come on, night falls near" Arya stood and followed after him, ignoring the "milady" comment. she was curious and figured she wouldn't find her answers if she started an argument. 

"So why haven't you? You didn't answer" Arya asked as she chased after him.

"I don't need a reason" Gendry sighed

"Yes you do! Jeyne is one of the prettiest girls in the riverlands, all the men want to fuck her" Arya spat

"Well I don't" Gendry barked as they arrived at the camp. 

Gendry ignored Arya that evening, he refused to even glance at her once. Gendry even went to bed early but there was one problem with that, he shared his tent with Arya. 

"Gendry? You asleep?" The sound of Arya's voice called out from the door of the tent. Gendry squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Arya sigh and flop down next to him.

"You really are stupid" Arya whispered , she was silent for a few moments then suddenly Arya dug her knee into his lower back "I know you awake you stupid bull!"

"Ow Arry!" He cried rubbing his lower back where Arya had just kicked him

"I knew you were awake" she huffed sitting up 

"Seven hells, there was no need for that!" Gendry yelled as he glared up at her.

"And was there need to ignore me all evening?" Arya spat, Gendry said nothing as he settled back down. Arya snorted. 

"I wasn't ignoring you" he muttered. Arya was really starting to irritate him.

"Ha! Then what was that? Ever since we got back from... is this about before?" Arya asked remembering their conversation earlier.

"Go to sleep" Gendry said plainly

"No! You didn't answer my question before" she said stubbornly folding her arms.

Gendry had reached his limit. He shot up to face Arya "You really wanna know why I don't want to fuck Jeyne?!" He almost roared. She could only nod in response. Arya didn't know why she was so curious but she felt like she needed to know.

"I'm a bastard Arry! Bastards only make more bastards." Gendry's eyes were dark, the light shade of blue they normally carried was replaced, they were almost black now. He was showing her a side of him she'd never seen before "And no one likes bastards"

"I do" Arya cared for Gendry more than any of the people she had met on the road, he had saved her multiple times now and she considered him a true friend.

"You don't know what you're saying" he muttered lying back down

"No! I do, my brother Jon-" Arya began

"I don't want to be compared to your brother!" Gendry spat

"What's wrong with my brother?" She was kneeling now, her anger boiling inside her.

"Nothing ... I just don't want to be his replacement." Gendry sighed

"Gendry ... you're" Arya began

"Sleep Milady" he interrupted

"What have I done? ... what have I done to make you be so cruel?" she screamed, Arya was sick of his random moods.

"Nothing" Gendry sat up again "you've done nothing, you're perfect Lady Arya Stark and I'm the foolish bastard at your side" Gendry bellowed.

Arya was stunned. In the end that was all their relationship came down to. "Is that all you see me as?" She asked. Her anger was spitting, threatening to boil over. Her eyes were beginning to sting, Arya couldn't believe how fickle his thoughts were. "Don't you realise I might as well be a bastard too? I have no real family left! Don't you see you're the only family I have now?" Arya cried, blinking back the tears.

"I don't want to be your family" he growled

Arya laughed Bitterly "I don't feel tired anymore" she said getting up to leave.

"Arry wait-" Gendry yelled grabbing her arm

"Let me ask you something" she said coldly, her back to Gendry. "Why are you here?"

"Huh?" He blurted out confused

"If you don't want to be my family, if I make you feel so foolish then why are you here? Why don't you just go smith for someone who won't cause you so much trouble?" Her tears were pouring down her face now and Arya was glad Gendry hadn't tried to turned her around. 

"You don't understand-"

"No I don't" Arya yelled turning to face him. "I don't understand you and I'm beginning to think I never will" 

"I never meant for that" Gendry cried reaching for her arm

Arya jerked away "You want to know what one of my greatest wishes? ... that I could understand you just once. Your wants, desires, hopes and fears." She sobbed

"You really want to know?" He asked.

Arya nodded.

Gendry pulled Arya into him, their chests slamming into one and other. He grabbed Arya's startled face looking into her eyes. Suddenly Gendry moulded his lips into Arya's, kissing her like he had dreamed so many times about but this was better. Arya's lips were softer than he had ever imagined. Unexpectedly Arya pressed her body closer into his, depending their kiss. Regrettably he pushed himself away from Arya but her face still in his hands and softly said

"Its you! .. you're what I want, you're what I desire, you're all my hope and you're what I fear the most".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, would love to hear your thoughts ♡♥


End file.
